Kidnapping and a washroom?
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: Doppler is kidnapped, and taken on a ship. With no clue what's going on, he's taken into the washoom. What he gets is a huge surprise. Rated M for a reason.


**I was listening to random songs on YouTube and What do you want from me by Cascada came on. Thus this was born. This is my first attempt at writing lemon, so sorry if it's bad. Treasure Planet and all it's characters belong to...Disney*Wipes away tear***

He had no idea how he had gotten himself here. He was bound, gaged, and blindfolded in the cell of some pirate ship. He had no clue what they wanted from him. Maybe they were going to kill him.

_Oh god..._Doppler thought. _I had just found love with Amelia. We've been dating for six months now, and I was happy and she said she was would she do if I died? What if she thinks I've just abandoned her? Oh god, what am I going to do?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the creaking of a door opening. He heard what sounded like 3 or 4 people walk in. He stayed laying on his side, and pretended to be asleep. This way they might say things they wouldn't if he was 'awake.'

"This is the guy the Captain wanted us to kidnap so badly?" One of the voices said.

"I know right. The Captain has us taken a man, and doesn't tell us why. That it's strictly 'buisness.' Whatever that means." Said another voice. This one a little huskier compared to the other.

"Hmmm." Said another voice only more feminin. "For a Canid he's not that bad looking. Not the handsomest, but still he's pretty up there."

_While I'm thankful for the flattery, I already have someone that I love deeply. Someone I must find a way to get back to. Maybe I should try to question them..._

Doppler made a groaning sound, and started to move to make them think he was just waking up.

"Shhhh! Quiet down, Samantha. The _guest _is waking up." Said the first voice. He then felt the gag being removed.

"Where am I?" Doppler asked.

"You're in the middle of the galaxy, my friend. No one will be able to find us, _OR _you for that matter." Said the huskier voice.

"What do you want with me? What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see soon enough, sweetie pie." Said 'Samantha.'

"Brad, go inform the Captain that the prisoner is awake, and that we are awaiting our orders." Said voice one.

"Alright, Tom." Brad said.

Doppler heard the sound of feet walking and a door opening and closing. He let out a sigh. Best to see what they wanted from him, and make a bargain. He waited in silence for Brad to come back as Tom and Samantha watched him. Not much longer after Brad came back in.

"What are our orders?" Samantha questioned.

"We are to um, take him to the washroom so he can bathe..."

_What?_

"What?" Tom asked.

"I don't know! The Captain said, and I quote, 'Take the Doctor to the washroom, strip him down to only his boxer shorts, but keep him blindfolded and bound. The gag can stay off. Then leave him in there alone, and clear that entire floor. I don't want anyone on the same level as him.' That's exactly as I was told."

"That is the weirdest thing that I've ever been told to do for a prisoner." Samantha commented.

"Yes, but orders are orders. Let's just get this done." Tom said.

Doppler felt a strong, sturdy hand on his shoulder yank him up. He was lead down hallway after hallway and turn after turn. Finally he was stopped, and pulled into what he was assuming the washroom.

"Alright, Brad. Undress him." Tom commanded.

"No way! You do it!"

"Ooh! I will do it! Let me do it! I volunteer!" Samantha proclaimed.

He felt someone put a hand on the top of his pants and he quickly stepped away.

"If you don't mind, I will undress myself. I just need help with my shirt." He said.

"Well, Alright. I guess I can just do that." Brad said.

Doppler's arms were tied in front of him, so at the end Brad had to rip his sleeves to get it over the rope. After he pulled his pants down, did they finally leave him alone. He walked until he found a wall. He felt around until he found the door he entered. He grabbed the knob and turned. Locked.

"Perfect." He muttered under his breath.

He was locked in a washroom in only his boxers blindfolded and tied up in the middle of who knows where on a pirate ship. Yep. It probably couldn't get worse than this.

That's when the door opened. Since he was standing in front of it, he got knocked on his butt.

"Who is it?" He said.

Doppler then heard the click of a machine, and a static like sound.

"Hello, Doctor. So glad you could join me on my cruise." Said a deep voice.

That's when in clicked with him.

_A voice-changer! Why would he need to change his voice. It's not like I'd recognise him, but I guess you can't be to cautious in this sort of thing..._

"Who are you, and where am I?"

"Well, Doctor, I am the Captain of this ship, and we are in, let's say, the middle of space."

"Well, Captain, I kind of guessed that already."

"Then why the need to ask?"

"Hm. You remind me of another Captain I know. Witty, smart, sarcastic, and humorous."

"She sounds like quite the woman."

"Yes. She is extrodinary. I'm very lucky to have her-Wait! how'd you know it was a she?"

"Oh. You mean Captain Amelia. Yes, well. Let's say I've been watching you for quite the some time."

Doppler was now scared and a little disturbed.

"What do you want?"

Doppler heard footsteps come in his direction, and stop right in front of him.

"I want _you, _Doctor."

The blindfold was ripped off, and he saw a smirking Amelia holding the voice changing device up to her mouth.

"A-Amelia! What on Montressor is this all about?"

"Is it not dead obvious by now, Doctor?"

Amelia knelt down by him, and traced his jaw with a single clawed finger. She then sat down in his lap, and kissed him with all the ferocity she had. Doppler kissed her back, but with confusion. That's when he noticed what she was wearing. It was this huge blue overcoat like thing. She was holding the top together with one hand,but now she released it. She, too, was now only in her panties and a bra. They were a dark blue outlined with gold like her Captain unifrom. His breath caught as he realizes what was going on. She was ready, and giving herself to him.

"Amelia, a-are you sure about th-this."

Amelia continues to trail kisses up and down his face.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be doing this now. Would I?"

"I-I guess."

Amelia took his hands, and planted them on her sides and continued kissing him. He ran his hands up and down her curves. He then realized he was getting excited, and with Amelia sitting on his lap she could feel it too. She chuckled and put her hand down over where his bulge was starting to form. Doppler let out a moan as she slowly moved her hand up and down on it. He decided it was only fair if he returned the favor. He reached around her back and undid her bra strap. When it fell to the ground, Doppler just stared at her breasts for a while. Taking all of it in. He then pushed her on to her back, and started to massage them. She let her head fall back on the ground as he continued. He then took her nipple in his mouth, and started sucking it, and it's partner.

"Oooh, Delbert." She moaned.

He then snaked his hands to her waist as he continued to shower affection on her breasts. He slid her panties down off her. He looked down, and saw it. It was the land between the valley. But before he could get any further, Amelia stopped him. She reached her hands down, and took his boxers off. She kept her eyes down the whole time. Her eyes widend in pleasant surprise as he sprang out of his confinements. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He was big. Very big. Doppler on the other hand was very embarrassed by his size. He turned red as he watched her awed face. She looked up at him as she wrapped her fingers around it. He took in a fast breath of air. She then started to rub him up and down. Making him harden farther than he thought possible.

"Amelia. Oh, Amelia."

He stopped her and took her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked her quietly.

"You." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

He then posistioned himself above her, and slowly went into her. They moaned in unison at the connection. They began to move steadily. Amelia put her legs around Doppler's back. Taking more of him inside her. Her claws started raking his back.

"Delbert..." She groaned. "Faster..."

He gave in to her command and started thrusting faster than before. Moans and groans of their passion filled the room, and Doppler understood why she didn't want anyone on the same floor level. It echoed throughout the rooms, and if they were caught in the act all sorts of stories would come up about Amelia that he didn't want to think about it. He felt her grab his hand, and he gladly gave it to her. She squeezed it as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Del-Delbert, I-I think I'm coming..."

He just nodded his head because he felt he was going to too. Amelia then let out a piercing yowl as she went over the edge. Her claws dug into the skin on his back, and they would later leave scars in his back. As she started to come back down, Delbert let out a growl as he hit his climax. He realesed his warm liquid into her. They sat still for awhile before he slowly pulled out of her, and laid on the ground next to her. They were both breathing heavily, and she rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder. He planted a kiss on her head and smiled.

"I love you, darling." He muttered.

"I love you, too."

He then got a confused look on his face.

"Amelia? Was there any particular reason you just the washroom?"

Amelia closed her eyes and smirked.

"Ofcourse, love. I always have a reason for my actions."

"And what might this reason be?"

"So we could clean up afterwards."

**Okay, so tell me on how you think I could improve this. Thanks!**


End file.
